Successful Experiment
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: Jeremy/Jack. What if the date didn't fail miserably? What if it was quite the opposite? Complete Fluff. Please Review... First Chicago Hope Fic so there is the possibility that it will be OOC One-Shot


Chicago Hope; One-shot

Jeremy/Jack. What if the date didn't fail miserably? What if it was quite the opposite? Complete Fluff. Please Review... (First Chicago Hope Fic so there is the possibility that it will be OOC)

* * *

Jack McNeil stepped out of the elevator, a mischievous smirk was written all over his face as he began walking towards the main staff computer so he could sign in. He walked down a corridor where he passed Gina, he didn't think anything of it, he greeted her and then kept walking. That was until she called out his name. "Jack." He turned around in an instant and began retracing his steps.

"Gina." He greeted.

"So..." she began, she was going to lay down the subtle hints but she couldn't hold it in any longer, she had to know. "How was it?" and when Jack had said nothing, he clearly had no idea what she was on about, she decided to fill in the gaps. "You and Jeremy..." Jack opened his mouth to say something but then he clamped it shut. There wasn't exactly a coherent sentence to describe just how that date went. Jack had a stupid smirk on his face. He began to walk away again. "That wasn't an answer!" she called out after him.

* * *

Jeremy sat on a chair, filling out paperwork, it wasn't her favourite thing in the world to do, but alas, it was one of those things that just had to be done. She was wearing a long sleeved blue satin blouse with white polka dots covering it and two thin striped of orange and red at the sleeve endings and also around the collar. She teamed it up with a black pencil skirt and a pair of nice black high heels. Her long hair was straightened and the top half of it was swept to the back and was held in place with a clip. "Hey." Said a voice that had past her. She looked up and saw Jack.

"Hey." She replied and she placed her pen down, this was a welcomed distraction.

"Did you tell Gina that we out this weekend?" he inquired. She stood up and walked behind the counter top surface and towards the main staff computer and Jack. He was still typing something. "Yeah, I saw her on Friday night, just before I left." She answered. It was in that moment that Jack turned around and he took in the detail of what she was wearing and he couldn't help but think to himself just how long it would take to get her out of it. "Nice shirt." He commented and then someone clearing their throat interrupted them. Both of their heads turned and they saw Gina with a smug grin. "I take it the date went well then." Gina commented. Jack had to resist the urge to kiss Jeremy on the cheek. Instead he leant in and whispered in Jeremy's ear, "When you get a moment." Before walking off, down another hallway and reaching another elevator.

* * *

Jeremy walked back to her chair and sat down, picking up the pen where she had left it and resumed her paperwork. Gins sat down next to her. "So Jeremy..." she started off,

"Yes Gina?"

"You and McNeil?"

"It was a date Gina, not a wedding."

"You never know..."

"I'm not the marrying type."

"So you'd rather stay single for the rest of your life?"

"No but – "

"Exactly." Gina stood up from the chair next to Jeremy and walked off. "We'll talk later Hanlon." Jeremy sighed, at least paperwork would keep her busy until her morning tea break, she'd no doubt have to talk with Jack preferably not in the middle of the lunch room. She'd have to try and stay a long distance away from Gina although she's probably spread the news, she always likes to play matchmaker. She could feel the oncoming headache, she was in for a long day and it didn't help that she was on a spilt shift today.

* * *

All of Jeremy's paperwork had miraculously been done and her morning tea break was approaching, ten minutes and counting down. Jeremy walked down to Jack's office, now would be a good time to talk to him. She knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. "Come in," he said. Jeremy opened the door, walked in, shut the door behind her and locked it. Just in case things got a little too intense and then they couldn't explain their selves. By the looks of it, Jack was doing his own paperwork, his head down and furiously writing with a pen, he hadn't even acknowledged her presence yet. She sat down on the vacant seat opposite his desk, she crossed her legs, exposing her butterfly tattoo of her right thigh, that was if you were looking from the right angle. He'd finished writing and lifted his gaze to the person in his office. "Jeremy, sorry I didn't realise..." he began

"Don't apologise. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, of course. I just wanted to know what your plans are for this evening."

"I'm on a split shift and besides you did just have me for the entire weekend."

"And your point?" Jeremy was clearly amused by his reaction the smirk on his face approved that.

"Just so you know, Gina is going on about marriage and other things."

"It's Gina and it's not like much has happened in the romance department, staff wise."

"I guess so."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"No one ever guesses anymore."

"Some people prefer to get straight to the point."

"True. I'm on a split shift tonight as well, maybe we can fit in some dinner?"

"Maybe." Said Jeremy as she stood up, not bothering to pull her skirt down as it had ridden up. Jack shifted in his chair. Jeremy walked over to him, she spun his chair around so he was facing her. You had to love spinning chairs. "Nothing too sexual tonight, Jack, we're at work."

"Does that exclude now?"

"Well someone sounds a little desperate all of a sudden..." Jack leant forward and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue slid in her mouth naturally, she didn't resist one bit. Their tongues played with each other, explored new corners of each other's mouths that they hadn't found during the weekend. Jeremy pulled away from the kiss, her lungs felt as if they were going to explode, her skin was tingling and it felt as if he had made her lips and mouth catch fire. The lust was clear and evident in his eyes and he did nothing to deny it. He wanted her. "Well maybe that's cause I had one hell of a weekend."

"Maybe." Jeremy stepped back and straightened her skirt as well as pulled it down.

"You don't have to leave."

"I know but I really need coffee or I think I'm going to pass out." Jack stood up at once and grabbed his wallet. He walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." He unlocked the door and then they both walked together, his arm around her waist. It was so comforting that she had forgotten that they were at work, let alone in public. "Jack." She said all of a sudden unsure. His arm around her waist tightened, giving her that extra reassurance. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as they kept walking. "Well if they're talking already, we may as well give them something to talk about." Jeremy smiled at his comment and leant in at his side. In that moment Jeremy knew, he was most definitely a keeper.

* * *

So what did you think?


End file.
